Gazi Husrev- beg vodi svatove u Stambol (Sarajevo)
Junačke pjesne Nigdje zore ni sabaha nema, Podranila Šahin-pašinica, Na Glasincu na odžaku svome, Ona sjela uz demir pendžera, A dvori je Hajdar Alaj-beže. Pašinica suze prolijeva, Suze roni, niz Glasinac gleda, A veli joj Hajdar alaj-beže: „Mati moja Šahin-pašinice, Što ti roniš suze od očiju. 10 A sve gledaš niz Glasinac ravni?” Pašinica sinu progovara: „O moj sine Hajdar alaj-beže, Znaš li sine, možeš li pamtiti, Bilo ti je četiri godine, Kada dode carev tatarine, Od Stambola grada bijeloga, I donese careva fermana, Ferman dade paši Šahin paši. Kad je ferman paša pregledao, 20 Al ga care do Stambola traži. Nije paša ni noćcu noćio, On s tatarom ka Stambolu krenu. Evo punih dvadeset godina, Od kako je paša otišao. Uz punijeh dvadeset godina Dosta slomih žutijeh dukata, Spremajući knjige do Stambola, Nikakoj mi odgovora nema; Pa ne mogu ništa razabrati, 30 Al je sultan pašu posjekao, Al bacio pašu u tamnicu, Al ga sultan surgun učinio. Veće sinko Hajdar alaj-beže, Kad bi tebe oženiti bilo. Robinje se asi učinile, Ne čine nam hizmet u odžaku. Al ne mogu tebe oženiti, Ne ću l’ sinko kako razaznati Za tvog baba, pašu Šahin pašu”. 40 U riječi u kojoj bijahu, U to doba zora zaplavila Pašinica na noge skočila, Pa kalajli ibrik dohvatila, Ona sabah klanja u odaji, Dragom Bogu dovu učinila. Opet sjela kod demir pendžera, Ona gleda niz Glasinac ravni. Dok svanulo i sunce granulo, Dok se njojzi dade pogledati, 50 Al se poljem magle zamagliše, Pa iz magle tatar izletio. Tatar vrišti, surudžija pišti, A puca im pletena kandžija. Tatarina gleda pašinica, Sa pendžera okrenula glavu, Pa govori Hajdar alaj-begu: „O moj sine Hajdar alaj-beže, Eto poljem carskog tatarina! Hajde sleti dolje na avliju, 60 Pa izađi pred demir kapiju, Tatarinu stani na selamu, Da ne traži naše b’jele dvore. Ak’ ustraži naše bjele dvore, Kada tatar razjaše hajvana, Uzećeš ga za bijelu ruku, Pa ga vodi na muške konake. Uvešćeš ga u onu odaju, Gdje sjedaju paše i veziri.” Ode beže niza merdevine, 70 Beže stade pred demir kapiju. U to doba carev tatarine, Pred kapijom konja ustavio. Tatar begu turski selam viknu, Pa zavika carev tatarine: „Čuješ li me tursko momče mlado, A jesam li dvore pogodio, B’jele dvore paše sa Glasinca?” A veli mu Hajdar alaj-beže: „Ovo konak paše sa Glasinca.” 80 Tada tatar konja odjahao, Beg tatara za bijelu ruku, Odvede ga uz bijele dvore, Uvede ga u onu odaju, Gdje sjedaju paše i veziri. Po odaji crvena prostirka, Sva prostrta crvenom kadifom. Tatar sjede u šikli odaju, Pa uz jastuk leđa prislonio, A sluge mu hizmet učiniše; 90 Jedne sluge čibuk pripališe, Druge sluge kahvu donesoše. Kad je tatar ćejif napravio, Pa zavika tatar u odaji: „Ko je ovdje Hajdar alaj-beže?” Kaza mu se beže po imenu. Tatar ruke u džepove gurnu, Pa izvadi knjigu iz njedara, Pa je dade Hajdar alaj-begu, Knjigu uze Hajdar alaj-beže, 100 Ne umije knjigu proučiti, Knjigu nosi u odaju majci. Knjigu uze Šahin-pašinica, Pa pogleda knjizi niz jaziju, Pašinica ilum naučila, Jer je ona roda gospodskoga, Mila sestra bega Ljubovića, S nevesinjskog polja zelenoga. Knjigu uči, suze prolijeva, A pita je Hajdar alaj-beže: 110 „O Boga ti moja mila majko. Šta ti knjiga šarovita kaže, Je li baba sultan posjekao?” „Nije sinko Hajdar alaj-beže, Eno baba u Stambolu gradu, Kod cara se dobro pridvorio, I tebi je curu isprosio U Stambolu gradu bijelome, U careva timar-tefterdara. Svakom paša selam opravio: 120 Prvi selam Gazi Husrev begu, Drugi selam begu Ljuboviću, Bratu mome a daidži tvome, Treći selam Đerzelez Aliji, Pa je ’vako paša govorio: „Selam ćete Gazi Husrev begu, Neka kupi kitu i svatove, Neka skupi tri hiljade svata, Neka pođe meni u svatove, Nek povede bege u svatove 130 I Turčina Đerzelez Aliju, Da on bide djever uz djevojku; Nek mi šura u svatove pođe, Mili šura beže Ljuboviću. Nek potjera na tovare blaga, Nek idaru čini beg svatove, Neka za njih harči madžarije Kako svati do Stambola dođu Sve ću novce Ljuboviću vratit, Što potroši od Bosne do amo 140 Na mojijeh tri hiljade svata Već kažite gazi Husrev begu, Nek ne kupi rđavijeh svata; Ne ću ata u kog nema rahta, Ne ću momka što on nema toka, Ni junaka što čelenke nema. Nemojte mi obraz zapaliti, Nek se dobro obuku svatovi, Neka vide Stambolije mlade, Šta imade u Bosni ponosnoj.” — 150 Pašinica na noge skočila, Primače se do sanduka svoga, Pa izbroji hiljadu dukata, U zlatnu ih zaveza mahramu, Pa ih dade Hajdar alaj-begu: „Maj to nosi bakšiš tatarinu.” Beg odnese žute madžarije, Pa ih carskom tatarinu daje: „Maj to tebi tanki tatarine, Bakšiš ti je majka opravila.” 160 Tatar uze žute madžarije, Pa od zemlje na noge skočio, A veli mu Hajdar alaj-beže: „Zar ni noćit ne ćeš tatarine?” „Putnik jesam za konaka n’jesam.” Tatar dolje na avliju sađe, Pa svojega konja uzjahao. Tatar vrisnu, surudžija pisnu, Otlen ode carev tatarine. Pašinica sitnu knjigu piše: 170 „Moj djevere Gazi Husrev beže, Eno paše u Stambolu živa, Kod cara se dobro pridvorio, I za sina curu isprosio U carskoga timar-tefterdara. Selam ti je paša opravio, Da ti njemu u svatove podeš, Da pokupiš tri hiljade svata, Da povedeš Đerzelez Aliju, Da on djever bude uz djevojku. 180 Tebi troška nikakvoga nema, A moj bratac beže Ljuboviću On će s tobom u svatove poći, Potjeraće na tovare blago, Što će beže harčit za svatove, Doklen svati do Stambola dođu.” — Pašinica knjigu načinila, Pa je Edhem buljuk-baši daje: „Nosi knjigu pravo u Sarajvo, Podaj knjigu Gazi Husrev begu.” 190 Pašinica drugu knjigu piše Na koljeno begu Ljuboviću, Da se brzo u svatove sprema, Da potjera na tovare blaga. Kad je ona knjigu načinila, Spremi knjigu na Hercegovinu. Knjiga dođe šeher Sarajevu Na Turčina Gazi Husrev bega, Jako sunce bješe progrijalo. Gleda knjigu beže Husrev beže, 200 Odaji se otvoriše vrata, Pa uljeze Đerzelez Alija, Pokraj bega stade na nogama, Pa Alija veli lakrdiju: „O Turčine Gazi Husrev beže, Je l’ ti došla knjiga od mejdana, Da se za te ja na mejdan spremam?” A veli mu Gazi Husrev beže: „Ova knjiga nije od mejdana, Već je knjiga od paše našega. 210 Eno paše u Stambolu živa, Kod cara se dobro pridvorio, I za sina curu isprosio U carskoga timar-tefterdara. Sad me paša zove u svatove, Da ja skupim tri hiljade svata, Da ih vodim do Stambola grada, Da povedem tebe u svatove, Da ti djever budeš uz djevojku. I poći će beže Ljuboviću, 220 Potjeraće na tovare blaga, On će svate do Stambola hranit.” Pa mu opet beže besjedaše: „Evo jada Đerzelez Alija, Ne smijemo do Stambola sići, Murtati će naske opanjkati.” Moli mu se Đerzelez Alija: „O Turčine Gazi Husrev beže, Nemoj paše rezil učiniti, Već mu skupi kite i svatove 230 Da pođemo paši u svatove. Jer se paša u te pouzdao.” — Moli mu se, pa se umolio. Ode beže kupiti svatove, Sakuplja ih dvadest i dva dana; Kad se svati iskupili bili, Nema ata, na kom nema rahta, Nema momka, na kom nema toka, Ni junaka što čelenke nema. Oprema se Gazi Husrev beže, 240 Na jabuci alem dragi kamen pedeset opremi jedeka; Pa Gazija na avliju sađe, Zakročio ata doratasta, Spored njime Đerzelez Alija, Spored njime ide na doratu, Za njim iđe pedeset jedeka. Udaraju zurne i svirale, Bubnji biju na četiri strane; Iz avlije konje istjeraše. 250 Kada beže do svatova dođe, Svatovi mu stali na selamu, Beg svatima turski selam viknu. Otlen krenu Gazi Husrev beže I za begom kita i svatovi. Sađe beže na Glasinac ravni Pod bijele Šahin pašin dvore. Po polju su svati posjedali, Beže ode u muške konake, Pa on pita Hajdar alaj-bega: 260 „Zar ti nije došo Ljuboviću?” A veli mu Hajdar alaj-beže: „Jošte nema mojega daidže.” — Malo vrijeme al dugo ne bilo, Niz Dikalje puške zapucaše, Pa pogleda Gazi Husrev beže: Eto poljem bega Ljubovića, Vas u srmi i u čistu zlatu. Pritisle ga careve čelenke, Čelenke su od suhoga zlata, 270 Zlatna pera pala od čelenki, Pala pera na oba ramena. A za begom stotina momaka, Svi u srmi i u čistu zlatu. Medu njima četr’est jedeka, Sve četr’est bega Ljubovića. Spored begom ide bajraktare, Po imenu Hasanbegoviću. Zelen bajrak nosi u šakama. Bajraktara bajrak poklopio, 280 A jamaka kite od bajraka. Na bajraku od zlata jabuka, Sevak daje na četiri strane. Kad ga vide Gazi Husrev beže, Husrev beže na noge skočio Pa on sađe pod bijele dvore, Pred kapijom stade na selamu; Pa Husrev beg na svatove viče: Svi na noge od Bosne svatovi, Ljuboviću stan’te na selamu!” 290 Svi svatovi na selam stadoše. Beg udari između svatova, Svatovima turski selam viče. Pa izađe između svatova, Kad je blizu došo Husrev begu Pametan je beže Ljuboviću —, On svojega razjaha đogata Pa mu sluge konja prihvatiše, Beg pješice na nogama pođe, Pa pješice Husrev begu dođe, 300 Husrev begu turski selam viknu. Husrev beg mu bolje prihvatio, Ljubović mu poletio ruci. Ne da ruke Gazi Husrev beže, Već se s njime među oči ljubi, Uzeše se za bijele ruke, Izađoše oba u odaju, Pa sjedoše jedan do drugoga, A dvore ih tanki bajraktari. Tu su tamnu noćcu zanoćili. 310 Kada jutro oni dočekaše, Oba su se bega opremila. Čauš viknu, mekterhana ciknu, Da su hazur kićeni svatovi. Svi se svati opremiše brzo, Oba bega na avliju sišla. Pojahaše konje ćuhejlane, Iz kapije konje istjeraše. Prvi pođe Gazi Husrev beže, Svatovi im na selam stadoše, 320 Pa svatima turski selam viču; Svatovi im ljepše prihvatiše. Otlen ode kita i svatovi. Lako konak po konaku grade. Dok sadoše svati pod Jedrenu, Pod Jedrenu u polje zeleno. Rano svati pod Jedrenu došli, Izašle su mlade Jedrenlije, Sve izašlo malo i golemo Te sejire bosanske svatove. 330 Alaj-bezi izašli jedrenski I izašo jedrenski vezire, Pa na polju čador razapeo, Pa je vezir sio pod čadorom, Opružio srčali durbina. Do njeg sio beže Hasan beže, Beg Hasan beg jedrenski spahija, Zgodnijeg ga u Jedrenu nema, U Jedreni i oko Jedrene I on došo svate sejiriti. 340 Pa svatovi poljem naljegoše. Kad su bili nasred polja ravna, Husrev beg je ata zastavio, I zastavi kitu i svatove, Svi svatovi konje odjahaše. Sve to gleda jedrenska gospoda, Pa pogleda vezir od Jedrene. Kod svatova čador razapeše, Crven čador od crvene svile, Pod čadorom od srme direci, 350 Što mu drže svilena čadora; Na čadoru od zlata jabuka, U jabuci sve drago kamenje Kada noćca na zemljicu padne, Nek se vidi po polju zelenu Od čadora Gazi Husrev bega. Pa pogleda jedrenski vezire, Doklen drugi čador ugledao, Bijel čador od bijele svile; Na čadoru od zlata jabuka 360 U jabuci dragi kamenovi, Iz njih biju mavi plamenovi, Ti bi reko i bi se zakleo, Da će čador cijel izgorjeti: Ono čador bega Ljubovića. Kad to vide jedrenski vezire Pa govori begu Hasan begu: „O Turčine, beže Hasan beže, Zar u Bosni onakih begova? A veli mu beže Hasan beže: 370 „O vezire lude li si glave, Ono Turčin Gazi Husrev beže, On je sestrić cara čestitoga, Ljubović je careva gazija.” Vezir viknu svoga delibašu: „Čuješ mene delibaša Ramo, Ti ćeš uzet desetak delija, Pa ti hajde poljem jedrenskijem, Pa ti zovni do dva bega carska, Neka meni u Jedrenu dođu, 380 Kod mene će konak učiniti.” — Osmjehnu se beže Hasan beže, A veli mu jedrenski vezire: „Što se smiješ beže Hasan beže? Beg Hasan beg besjedi veziru: „Vidiš bolan, jedrenski vezire, Ondje svata do hiljade ima, Za njih troši žute madžarije Beg Ljubović sa Hercegovine.” — Vezir viknu delibaša Rama 390 posla ga poljem zelenijem, Da on zove do dva bega mlada. — Delibaša do čadora dođe, Do čadora Gazi Husrev bega, Pa uljeze begu pod čadora, Pa on begu turski selam viknu. Beg je njemu selam prihvatio, Delibaša poletje mu ruci, Poljubi ga u skut i u ruku, Izmače se, na divan mu stade. 400 Husrev begu Ramo besjedaše: „Selam vam je vezir opravio, Da odete vas dvojica bega Do konaka jedrenskog vezira, Kod njega ste noćas na konaku.” A veli mu Gazi Husrev beže: „Hajd upitaj bega Ljubovića.” Otlen ode delibaša Ramo Do čadora bega Ljubovića, Kada dođe i pod čador uđe, 410 Pa on begu turski selam viknu, Ljubović mu bolje prihvatio, Pa veli mu beže Ljuboviću: "Što je tebe vezir opravio?” Delibaša begu besjeđaše: „Selam vam je jedrenski vezire, Vas dva bega sađ’te u Jedrenu Na konak ste noćas u vezira.” — A veli mu beže Ljuboviću: „Jesi l’ išo Gazi Husrev begu?” 420 „Ja sam išo Gazi Husrev begu I mene je k tebi opravio.” Beg Ljubović u džepove ruku, Ramu dade deset madžarija, Pa mu veli beže Ljuboviću: „Hajde sada u Jedrenu s hajrom, Pa ćeš selam jedrenskom veziru, Rado bismo u njega noćili, Ne možemo svata ostaviti, Same svate na polju zelenu. 430 Ako j’ vezir kadar dočekati Nas dva bega i naše svatove, Mi ćemo mu u Jedrenu saći.” Otlen ode delibaša Ramo. Kad je došo jedrenskom veziru, Sve mu, što je i kako je, kaza. Kad to čuo beže Hasan beže, On govori jedrenskom veziru: „Lasno ti je bege dočekati, Do dva bega na konaku svome, 440 Nije lasno svate dočekati, Valja svate dobro nahraniti.” Ušutje se jedrenski vezire. Tu su svati zanoćili bili. Kad u jutru rano osvanulo, A da vidiš Gazi Husrev bega: On zavika bega Ljubovića, Beg Ljubović Husrev begu dođe. A veli mu beže Husrev beže: „Čuješ mene beže Ljuboviću, 450 Ovdje ćemo danas prenoćiti, Odmoriti konje i svatove.” Ljubović se kajil učinio, Pa on ode do čadora svoga. Kad je beže došo do čadora Tude se je v’oma zamislio, Gotovo mu nestalo dukata. Pa telale pod čador skupio, Telalima ode govoriti: „Vi uzmite četr’est jedeka, 460 Telal’te ih između svatova, Ne će li se koji Bošnjak naći, Da mi kupi četr’est jedeka!” Pa telali uzeše jedeke, Telale ih između svatova: Niko nema da jedeke kupi. Pa telali naveli jedeke Pred čadora Gazi Husrev bega. Beg Husrev beg ugleda jedeke, Čim ih vidje odmah ih poznade, 470 Telalima beže besjedaše: Ako kita fali sa jedeka, Ni na jednom ruse glave nema; Pa ne dade prodavat jedeka; Beg Husrev beg na noge skočio, Eto njega begu Ljuboviću A veli mu Gazi Husrev beže: „Beg Ljubović ako Boga znadeš, Što jedeke dade na telale? „Prepadoh se Gazi Husrev beže, 480 Ja ponesoh premalo dukata, Ne može mi biti do Stambola.” A veli mu Gazi Husrev beže: „Za mnom pođi beže Ljuboviću!” Pa dođoše oba do čadora, Do čadora Gazi Husrev bega. Beg Husrev beg haznadara viknu, Pa haznadar stade na nogama. „Čuješ li me Bećo haznadaru, Donesi mi dva hurča dukata, 490 Pa ih podaj begu Ljuboviću.” Kad to čuo Bećir haznadare, Dade begu dva hurča dukata. Beg Husrev beg veli Ljuboviću: „Čuješ mene beže Ljuboviću, Na poklon ti jedan hurč dukata, A drugo ti ja u zajam dajem.” Beže uze dva hurča dukata, Odnese ih do svoga čadora, Istrese ih u zelenu travu, 500 U svatove pustio telale, Ko god nema žutijeh dukata, Neka ide begu Ljuboviću, On dijeli žute madžarije. Zavikaše kićeni svatovi: „Hvala tebi beže Ljuboviću, Mi ne ćemo pare ni dinara, Mi imamo žutijeh dukata, Da bidnemo s tobom tri godine, Ni jedan se nećemo zadužit, 510 Nit bezima obraz zapaliti.” Tu su svati zanoćili bili. Kada jutro oni dočekaše, Čauš viče, dabulhana tuče: „Hazur ola kićeni svatovi, Jer nam danas valja putovati!” — Otale se krenuše svatovi. Kud god išli kita i svatovi, Kud god išli do Stambola sišli. Kad su bili do Stambola blizu, 520 Opraviše haber Ćupriliću, Da mu kažu za kitne svatove, A Ćuprilič na noge skočio, Pa on ode caru na saraje, Pa uljeze caru u odaju: „Čuješ mene sultan padišahu, Eto idu od Bosne svatovi, Tvoga lale paše sa Glasinca.” A car viknu Ćuprilić vezira: „Dovedi mi pašu sa Glasinca, 530 Uvedi ga meni u odaju.” Pa Ćuprilić pašu nalazio, Uvede ga caru u odaju, A veli mu sultan lakrdiju: „Čuješ mene paša sa Glasinca, Zar ti idu od Bosne svatovi? „Idu care u tvojemu zdravlju, U jutro će svati dolaziti.” Pita sultan pašu sa Glasinca: „Jesi l’ kadar svate dočekati?” 540 „Jesam care u tvojemu zdravlju.” Tada sultan veli Ćupriliću: „Čuješ mene Ćuprilić vezire, Ja ću uzet hiljadu svatova. A veli mu Ćuprilć vezire: „Uzmi care ti dvije hiljade, I uzećeš do dva bega mlada; Ja ću uzet pet stotina svata, Pet stotina nek ide svatova, Neka idu timar-tefterdaru.” 550 Pa mu opet vezir govorio: „Sultan care, sunce ogrijano, Iziđ’ sutra na saraje stare. Da osejriš od Bosne svatove.” To rekoše, pa se rastadoše. Tu su tamnu noćcu zanoćili. Kad u jutro zore dočekaše, Car izađe na saraje stare; Kad po jutru bila tri sahata, Al eto ti od Bosne svatova. 560 Cara dvori trideset vezira, Al tu nema Ćuprilić vezira. Kada care ugleda svatove, I pred njima Gazi Husrev bega, Vas u srmi i u čistu zlatu, Pritisle ga carevo čelenke; U Turčina Gazi Husrev bega, Niz prsi mu dragi kamenovi. Kad je care bega ugledao, Pa on pita trideset vezira: 570 „Ko je ono prvi pred svatima?” A veli mu trideset vezira: „Tvoj je sestrić Gazi Husrev beže, Što ’nakoga murtatina nemaš; Tvoju zemlju izdaje Vlasima.” Pa je care opet upitao: „Ko je ono drugi na đogatu?” „Ono glavom beže Ljuboviću, Što ’nakoga dušmanina nemaš, Što je care tvoje carevine, 580 Tvoju zemlju kaurima daje.” Car ugleda Đerzelez Aliju, Vas u srmi i čistome zlatu, Pa je opet care upitao: „Ko je ono na konju doratu?” „Ono care Đerzelez Alija, A Alija od Bosne daija.” Kada sultan ugleda svatove, Pa na svom je srcu pomislio: „Vidi moga Ćuprilić vezira, 590 Odgovara od Bosne Bošnjake.” Pa u misli u kojoj bijaše, Dok odaji poletješe vrata, I uljeze Ćuprilić vezire, Pred sultanom stade na nogama, Pa mu ode sultan govoriti: „Lalo moja Ćuprilić vezire, Sve mi hvališ od Bosne Bošnjake, Al Bošnjaci jedni hijaneti, Izdaju mi zemlju kaurima.” 600 Kad to čuo Ćuprilić vezire, Ljuto pisnu vezir u odaji, Pa sultanu poletio ruci, Poljubi ga u skut i u ruku, Pa Ćuprilić caru govoraše: „Nemoj care slušati murtata, Ti onakih ne imaš junaka”. Onda sultan veli Ćupriliću: „Čuješ mene Ćuprilić vezire; Znaš li kad si meni govorio, 610 U Bošnjaka nigdje ništa nema, Dušeci im zelena travica, A jastuci studeno kamenje”. A veli mu Ćuprilić vezire: „Sve sam tebi ja to govorio”. A veli mu cara od Stambola : „Vidiš lalo Ćuprilić vezire, Na svatima dobro odijelo, Na konjima rahti pozlaćeni, Pa da skinu sa sebe haljine, 620 I sa konja rahte pozlaćene, Da prodadu u našem Stambolu, Biše mogli po Stambola platit.” A veli mu Ćuprilić vezire: „Oni štede svoje odijelo, Kad ih zovneš ti na tvoju vojsku, Obuku se prema dušmanima, Oni tebi obraz osvjetlaju”. Pa pogleda care sa pendžera, Car ugleda Đerzelez Aliju, 630 I Alina široka dorata, Štono dorat pod Alijom radi: Sve mu skače nebu pod oblake, A koji su najviši pendžeri U Stambolu na gornjim bojevim’, Sve iskače prema pendžerima. Sve se kunu mlade Stambolije, Da je krilat dorat pod Alijom. U Alije topuz u šakama, Baca topuz nebu pod oblake, 640 Koliko ga u visinu hita, Očima ga vidjeti ne možeš, On pod topuz podgoni dorata, U gole ga dočekuje ruke. Vid’ što radi dorat pod Alijom: Dorat lomi bijelu kaldrmu, Sve on lomi džame na pendžerim. Kada sultan osejri Aliju, On govori Ćuprilić veziru: „Ko je ono na konju doratu?” 650 Njemu kaže Ćuprilić vezire: „Ono glavom Đerzelez Alija, Što onakog ne imaš junaka, Što je care tvoje carevine. On ti zemlju čuva od kaura, Ne izdaje zemlje ni gradova.” Pa su caru suze udarile Od radosti u šikli odaji. Car sa svoga srca pomislio: „Šućur Bogu i današnjem danu, 660 Kad ja imam onakih junaka!” Car veziru opet progovara: „Istina je što si mi kazao.” Pa opeta veziru besjedi: „Hajde dolje pod konake sađi, Pa izađi pred demir kapiju, Bošnjacima stani na selamu.” Pa Ćuprilić pred kapiju sađe, Pred kapijom stade na selamu, Ugleda ga Gazi Husrev beže, 670 Pa govori begu Ljuboviću: „Eno našeg Ćuprilić vezira, Pred kapijom stoji na selamu.” Kad to čuo beže Ljuboviću, Svatovima ode besjediti: „Ne gledajte desno ni lijevo, Veće svaki nek preda se gleda; Postid’te se ko djevojke mlade, Jera care gleda sa pendžera, I gleda nas Ćuprilić vezire.”680 Oba bega konje objahaše, Pa pješice došli do kapije, Do Turčina Ćuprilić vezira, Pa mu bezi selam nazivali. Ćuprilić im ljepše prihvatio. Pa mu bezi poletješe ruci; Ne da vezir ruke poljubiti, Već begove među oči ljubi, Bezi njega u bijelu bradu. 0690 Ljuto pišti Ćuprilić vezire: 690 „Blago meni i današnjem danu, Kad dočekah u mojoj starosti, Da Bošnjaci do Stambola dođu!” A što radi Ćuprilić vezire! A sve vezir plače pred kapijom. I rasplaka cara na pendžeru. Pa on vodi do dva bega mlada Odvede ih caru u odaju, Kod cara ih vezir ostavio, Pa se vezir pred kapiju vrati, 700 A zavika Đerzelez Aliju: „Uzm’ Alija pet stotina svata, Pa ti hajde timar-tefterdaru, Tefterdaru ocu djevojačkom.” Pa on uze pet stotina svata, Odvede ih timar-tefterdaru. Vezir uze pet stotina svata, Odvede ih do svoga konaka. Dvije noći tude prenoćiše, A murtati v’jeće učiniše, 710 Dobaviše Idris Arapina, Pa veziri besjede Arapu: „Uzmi vojske dvanaest hiljada, Pa ti hajde u polje stambolsko, Kud se ide ka Jedreni ravnoj. Pošto budeš u dnu polja ravna, Tu ćeš svoju vojsku zastaviti, Tu ćeš sjutra svate dočekati. Posijeci do dva bega mlada, I Turčina Đerzelez Aliju, 720 I pogubi pašu Šahin pašu, Paša goni na tovare blago, Pa ćeš njemu blago otimati.” — Kad to čuo Idris Arapine, Kako akšam pade na ledinu, Ode Arap iskupljati vojsku; Pa je Arap vojsku iskupio I po noći ode iz Stambola. Za to ne zna sultan u Stambolu Niti znade Ćuprilić vezire. — 730 Arap zađe u polje stambolsko. U dno polja vojsku sakupio. Tu su oni noćcu prenoćili. Kada svanu i ogrija sunce, U Stambolu pukoše topovi, Spremaju se kićeni svatovi, Čauš viče, dabulhana tuče: „Hazur ola, kita i svatovi. Da je hazur na konju djevojka, Tuđi ljudi ne znamo im ćudi, 740 Daleko nam valja putovati!” — Hazur bili kićeni svatovi, Uzjahala na konja djevojka, Pa pođoše kićeni svatovi. Nu Turčina Derzelez Alije: Po djevojci sipa madžarije Na avliji timar-tefterdara. Iz avlije curu izvedoše, Kroz sokake svati naljegoše, Sve jednako Đerzelez Alija 750 Po djevojci sipa madžarije; Sve se čude mlade Stambolije. Ispred dvora cara čestitoga Navedoše lijepu djevojku. Pred kapijom oba bega stoje, Pred kapijom cara čestitoga, Te čekaju svate i djevojku. A da vidiš Gazi Husrev bega: Do Alije dotjera dorata, Pa Aliji beže govoraše: 760 „Da ti nije nestalo dukata?” „Nije beže u tvojemu zdravlju! Otale se krenuše svatovi, Sve pucaju puške sokacima, Ne turaju u puške kuršuma. Iz Stambola curu izvedoše. Kad su bili poljem stambolskijem, Pa zavika Đerzelez Alija: „Čuste li me kićeni svatevi, Kuršumima puške napunite, 770 Pa nemojte njiha isturati!” Idu svati poljem zelenijem, Pod Alijom dorat pobjesnio, Pa Alija besjedi bezima: „Čujete l’ me do dva bega mlada, Ja dorata trpjeti ne mogu, Čini mi se, na doratu mome, Biće danas kavge iznenada.” A veli mu paša sa Glasinca: „Prođ s’ Aliju besposlice ’nake." — 780 U riječi u kojoj bijahu, U dno polja vojsku ugledali, Jeste vojska Idris Arapina. Pa kroz vojsku svati udariše, A vojničke puške zapucaše. Tu pogibe nekol’ko svatova, A da vidiš Đerzelez Alije! On u vojsku natjera dorata, A za njime oba bega mlada, A za njima kita i svatovi; 790 Puška puca sa četiri strane, A da vidiš Đerzelez Alije: Arapovu vojsku rastjerao, Pa, sva vojska bježi u krajeve. Pa da vidiš Đerzelez Alije: Arapina živa uhvatio, Obje mu je ruke savezao, Obadva mu uha odrezao, Do begova dotjera Arapa, Pa zapita Đerzelez Alija: 800 „Je li zdravo lijepa djevojka, Da nam nije cura poginula?” A veli mu beže Ljuboviću: „Zdravo nam je lijepa djevojka.” Pa bezima besjedi Alija: „Čekajte me u polju stambolskom, A ja idem do Stambola grada, Svezana ću Arapa goniti, I daću ga Ćuprilić veziru. Čuste li me do dva bega mlada: 810 Kada gore do Stambola dođem, Ne ću moga odjahat dorata.” Pa Alija potjera Arapa, Pa pred sobom goni Arapina, I pod njime ata četvrtaka, Pa po jednom udaro Alija Sa kandžijom ata pod Arapom, A po dva put on šiba Arapa Stoji tutanj polja zelenoga, Dotjera ga do grada Stambola, 820 Do saraja cara čestitoga, U avliju utjera Arapa. Ugleda ga Ćuprilić vezire, Pa od tala na noge skočio, Pa on dolje na avliju sađe, Pa Ćuprilić Đerzeleza pita: „O Alija što je tamo bilo?” A veli mu Aljo sa dorata: „Čuješ mene Ćuprilić vezire, Ja sa tobom nemam kad govorit, 830 Na polju su ostali svatovi, Baš na polju mene čekajući, A tebi će Arap kazivati, Što je dolje pod Stambolom bilo.” — Pa se vrati Đerzelez Alija; Vezir uze crnog Arapina, Izvede ga gore pred sultana. Pita njega sultan iz Stambola: „Čuješ mene crni Arapine, Ko je tebi uši odrezao?” 840 „Odrezo ih Đerzelez Alija.” „Ko ti reče crni Arapine Da dočekaš od Bosne svatove? Pravo kaži ko je tebi reko, Ako meni pravo iskazuješ, Ništa tebi učiniti ne ću.” „Mene tvoji spremiše veziri.” Svakoga mu po imenu kaže, Sve je care vezire skupio. Za koga je Arap kazivao, 850 Car vezire pod sablju turio. — Kad Đerzelez do svatova dođe, Pitaju ga kićeni svatovi: „Otjera li crnog Arapina?” „Otjero sam crnog Arapina, Pa ga dadoh Ćuprilić veziru, Već ja neznam što j’ od njega bilo.” Otlen ode kita i svatovi, Kud god išli na Glasinac sišli, Dovedoše lijepu djevojku, Oženiše Hajdar alaj-bega Milog sina paše sa Glasinca, I lijepu mu svadbu provedoše. Kategorija:Narodna književnost